


Growth of Want

by Higuchimon



Series: Flaming Ivy [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Healer Firestarter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Meeting one’s Firestarter is meant to be an interesting and joyous experience.  If Ken asked Daisuke, he might not agree.  He doesn’t intend to ask.  It’s good enough for him.
Series: Flaming Ivy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601059
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	Growth of Want

**Series:** Flaming Ivy|| **Story:** Growth of Want  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon: Healer/Firestarter Aus: A62, 3rd person POV  
 **Notes:** Healer/Firestarter AU. Companion fic to **Finding Out** , set during the rough parallel of episode 2. After this point, events will swerve a bit. Ken has Plans.  
 **Summary:** Meeting one’s Firestarter is meant to be an interesting and joyous experience. If Ken asked Daisuke, he might not agree. He doesn’t intend to ask. It’s good enough for him.

* * *

Ken stared down at the unconscious boy at his feet. He’d never had such a strong desire to simply lick his lips and take what he wanted and be damned to all the consequences. In all of his life – what short eleven years of it that there were – he’d never had the slightest hint of wanting a Firestarter or Fire Cat for his own. 

From the moment that he’d first Budded, his parents insisted that he should attend some of the mixers that the Guild hosted. Of course, every time he attended, no one paid that much attention to him in favor of - 

He shifted his train of thought. Those days were gone. He still attended the mixers but those were merely another annoying aspect of his life on Earth. He would dispose of it in due course. 

But now he stared down at this unexpected Firestarter and for the first time in his life, he knew the feeling of _mine_ and _want_. 

_I almost wish I had Bud’s Bond with me._ He’d never seen any of that in the Digital World and access to it on Earth remained strictly controlled. Even he couldn’t get it easily. Growing it himself was an option, of course, but Bud’s Bond remained one of the few plants that did not respond well to a Healer’s Gift. 

He would deal with that later. For now, he quickly searched Motomiya Daisuke, stripping him of his D-3 and D-Terminal. He considered just having him taken to the cliff-side he’d already chosen for their first confrontation. He’d made those plans before realizing that such an _enticing_ Firestarter lay at his feet. 

No. No, he’d stick with his original plan. As tempting as it was just to keep the Firestarter – Motomiya Daisuke – he wasn’t going to do it right now. 

_I suspect that his friends are the sort that wouldn’t give up until they found him. That is not what I want._ No, now that he knew Motomiya was a Firestarter – his Firestarter, there wasn’t any doubt – there were other things that he could do. 

He stripped off one glove and reached down to rest his bare hand against the side of Motomiya’s face. Motomiya stirred just the faintest bit, not enough to open his eyes, but he surely felt Ken’s power the way that Ken felt his. Oh, they were absolutely meant for one another. 

“You are going to be mine,” he murmured, as certain of that as he was of the fact the sun rose and set. 

He’d heard of Dark Healers and what they could do to their Firestarters. Ken wasn’t at all sure if he counted as a Dark Healer. But if he could convince Motomiya to stand by his side – oh, how sweet _that_ would be. 

He gestured briefly to the Digimon he had waiting. “Take him to the cliff-side. He slid his glove back on and smiled. He already knew what he would do next. Motomiya would never see this coming. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Any guesses on what Ken has planned?


End file.
